World of OZ
by Stone-Man85
Summary: Dorothy just wanted to go see the world, to have an adventure. Suddenly, a tornado scoops her whole farm up, along with her Aunt, Uncle, and Toto. Separated, she and Toto must scower O.Z., the Other Zone, in search of the Great and Powerful OZ, to send them home. Dorothy wanted adventure, so all she needs to do is follow the YBR. Dorothy/Crow


**Disclaimer: I don't own the OZ series; it is the sole property of L. Frank Baum, who has written to inspire the imagination and adventures of this world of his. Original Characters are of my own designs. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

**World of O.Z.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Farm Girl of Kansas; Somewhere Over the Rainbow**

* * *

**The Year2011**

**The Great Kansas Prairies**

In the small yet sprawled out community of the small farming state of Kansas, located near the western part of the US, all were doing their usual daily work and chores in their farming community. The town located in the Kansas Prairies was a town built during the Gold Rush, and had always been famed for a few destructive tornadoes, which weren't real. Though it seemed more like a city than a town, considering it had a huge mall, three movie theatres, and a vast museum that looked like it belonged to Detroit. A niche community, that above all else, took traditions in the 4th of July and Thanksgiving very seriously, as it was the townsfolk's most well-celebrated holidays. But this wasn't where the story began.

* * *

**Gale Farm**

On the prairies corn and wheat fields of the Great Kansas Plains, the old Gale Farm was nestled halfway near the highway roads, and the green treed forests. In a small patch of land that dwelled within the middle of nowhere, named Patch of Heaven, was where the story began at. There was a house, or rather a farm, with a red barn, corn silo, a cattle and pig pen, and a Victorian house for the farmers to live in. Victorian houses were built in the US and Canada and were very popularized in the Victorian era. This house was three stories high with a rounded tower, a wraparound porch and there was great attention paid to detail. This house had curved glass windows in the tower. The features shown on the house were the rounded tower, a verandah or roof opened porch, bay windows and dormers.

Out near the windmill tower, near a semi-rusty old tractor, was the farmer working on the engine. He was Caucasian, with a bushy gray beard and hair, wearing a cowboy hat, brownish but worn out. He wore a blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, dirty blue jeans nearly worn out, a black belt holding his pants up, brown gardening gloves, and a pair of black farm boots. His name was Henry Gale, eldest of his brothers, owner of the Gale Farm, husband to Em Gale, and uncle to a lovely niece he and his wife adopted when she was eight.

He stopped working on the motor, as he wiped his brow clean of sweat. He looked around, seeing nothing else but his farm and property. He sighed for a moment, putting his hands on his hips, as he asked, "Hmmm, where is she?" He then whistled out, "Toto! Toto, come on out, boy!"

And then, racing out of a doggy door from the back of the house, a small black Scotty dog raced out. It was no bigger than a puppy; its size making it more of a runt than a puppy. Its body was covered in pitch black fur, shaggy, with little paws, a puffy but small tail, and a red collar around the neck with a copper nametag, reading Toto. But the most distinguishing feature was the cross scar on what was to be its right eye.

The little fellah ran across the fields, and then stopped at the feet of Henry. It yipped out a lot, as Henry knelt down and petted the little dog's head. "Hey, Toto. I need you to do me a favor," he asked the dog, who was paying close attention to him, "Go see if Dorothy's still sleeping, and go wake her up. I need her help with the chores this morning."

Toto barked only once, and then bolted back for the house, as Henry went back to work.

* * *

**Inside**

**Second Floor**

In the second floor and in one of the rooms down the hallway, someone was sleeping. The room was painted in white and sky blue, and half the room was covered in posters of places around the world and a map of the world as well. There was a desk near the doorway with a black Dell computer set up to it, with a web cam, speakers, and a bendable magnifying glass lamp bolted down to the desk. However, there was a slingshot gun on the table, and a bookcase that was filled with books.

The two-door mirror closet was halfway opened, revealing dark clothing; there was farm clothing, some were blue and red, underwear and shoes and boots. But most of the stuff was laid about on the floor. The bed was king size, the bed frame was solid strong wood, and the blankets were big, fluffy and blue, while the bed sheets were white. The pillows on the other hand, were in sheets that had a soft brown rug coat design on them. On the bed, someone was sleeping soundly and covered in the blankets. Despite the covers, there was a petite figure under them as they slept soundly. However, that changed as Toto ran up the stairway into the bedroom, and spotted the occupant in the bed.

The little scotty dog ran towards the side of the bed as it went for one of the dangling bed sheets on the side. He grabbed onto it with his teeth, tugging up a bit and used his paws to climb up on the bed. As he reached the top, Toto finally looked over at his target, as he pulled the blanket off halfway in order for it to reveal itself…or herself.

The person sleeping in the bed was in fact a fifteen year old girl; her skin was pale white, her figure was fit and lovely for a girl her age, her hair was red and went down to her midback; it parted in the front in two bangs that dangled in front of her ears and were long enough to touch her collar bone, but her right bang was a bit bigger, with a small lock dangling in the middle. Although she was covered in blue blankets, it was revealed that she was wearing nothing but a white plaid button up shirt. This was Dorothy Gale, the niece of Henry and Em Gale.

Toto looked down at the girl and saw she looked as peaceful as a baby. He then leapt onto the girl, and licked her face tenaciously. It stirred her awake, as she giggled, getting up from her sleep, "Hehehehe. Oh, Toto, stop it already." She scooped the little pup in her arms, cradling him in front of her face, as he licked the right side of her cheek, as she gave one final giggle, "Okay, Toto, good morning to you too as well."

But her smile faded as she heard a familiar, but also not-too-pleasant horn honking outside. At first some would think it was the horn on the tractor Henry was fixing, but it sounded brand new. Dorothy's face went wide with fright and shock, "Oh no. Hanna Gulch." She swung her legs out of bed as she jumped out, racing to the closet as she was hidden by the doors, as she threw off her shirt, "The last thing I needed this weekend was her arriving at our doorstep. Hope she's not here about you gnawing at her laundry, Toto."

She scrimmaged through the closet, throwing outfit after outfit out there, trying to find something to wear. She peeked out from behind the door, still naked as she looked at Toto, who didn't seem too worried, "You know, Toto, she's been after you ever since you bit her ankle." She then frowned, looking at her dog's scarred eye, "I'd think she'd just leave you alone after what she did to your eye."

In truth, she had remembered during the last month of Freshman High School, Hanna was a classmate of hers. Actually, she was the prima donna of the whole school, considering the girl was the daughter of one of the town's political advisors, Mrs. Gulch, a female version of Scrooge with no hope of redemption. Anyway, Toto had followed Dorothy to school and found her on the baseball field, where Hanna, who had bribed the football group, to bully the poor orphan girl. However, Dorothy could hold her own against the bullies, considering she had taken a martial arts class when she was eight, and gotten a Black Belt, so it was easy for her to push them back.

But Hanna wasn't about to give up so easily, as she had a bat in hand and probably thought she'd get away with what she was gonna do to Dorothy. But Toto rushed in and bit Hanna on the ankle; the bite was hard enough to leave a scar and draw out a little blood. Angry and in no mood for mercy, especially for a small puppy dog, Hanna took a mean swing at Toto, knocking the poor puppy aside. But Dorothy, after watching in horror at what happened to her dog, roundhouse-kicked Hanna unconscious, and ran over to the injured Toto. The poor puppy was banged up pretty bad, but the damage had been done, as the swing Hanna had delivered destroyed Toto's right eye. A little surgery from the vet afterwards, and Toto was a bit better. But Mrs. Gulch had pressed charges against the Gale Family, seeing as how it was Hanna's word against Dorothy's that she and her dog had attacked her instead of the other way around. And seeing as how Toto had bitten her, the evidence was against them both. Things were pretty much bleak for her, Toto, her aunt and uncle, even now as she was starting her sophomore year in high school

"Well, let's just hope Hanna's cooled her high heel leather boots," Dorothy sighed as she stepped out, now fully dressed up.

Dorothy was now dressed in a white plaid button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a blue jean dress with the skirt ending halfway to her knees, a black Velcro belt around her waist, and two suspender straps holding the dress on her shoulders with just a bit of her cleavage showing. She had also braided her hair, making a pigtail ponytail hanging down her back. She then grabbed a pair of brown cowboy boots, as she slipped them on.

She scooped up Toto as she headed towards the stairway, nudging her dog's cheek to hers, smiling a bit, "Don't worry, boy. I won't let her take you from me. You're my best friend, Toto." The puppy yelped a tad in annoyance, playfully cocking a scowled eyebrow at her. Dorothy sighed, as she shook her head and smiled back to him, "Okay, you're my only friend." And the two raced down the stairs.

Dorothy raced down and ran past the kitchen. In there, an elderly Caucasian woman was cleaning the dishes, after cleaning up breakfast. She had gray hair tied in a bun, wearing a clean but warn violet gigum gown, and a white apron, with saggy stockings and black shoes. She was Auntie Em, Dorothy's Aunt and Henry's wife: the only woman who was close to a mother for Dorothy.

The elder woman heard her niece's running footsteps nearly run out of the house. She called out, "Dorothy, don't forget. You gotta help Uncle Henry with the tractor today, and tend to the livestock."

"Got it, Auntie Em," Dorothy called out as she opened the door and went outside.

* * *

**Outside**

**At the Farm**

Things weren't going too well near the farmhouse, as Henry was being picked on by someone with power on her side. A black sportscar was parked in front of the barn; it was a sort of Camero, 2009 model by the looks of it, and it tore through the drit road, nearly ruining it. But the car wasn't important, as the person who drove it and was now harassing Henry at the moment.

The person having a heated argument with Uncle Henry, was actually a young girl, about Dorothy's age. She was Caucasian, fifteen years old, with a slim and slender figure, hidden in a black long-sleeved dress, with a belt around her waist, the skirt ending at her knees, a white button up T-shirt underneath showing a bit of cleavage but not much. Her hair was black as night and going all the way down her back, ending at her butt, with a bang almost covering her right eye, while the left bang was tucked behind her ear, and her eyes were brown, and boy did they look angry at the fellow. This was Hanna Gulch, daughter to Gabrielle Gulch, one of the town's political advisors, and a snotnosed brat who always got what she wanted. And what she wanted now, was to make Dorothy's life as miserable as possible.

"This is the last straw, you country bumpkin," Hanna shot out, nearly jabbing a black painted fingernail in the old man's chest. "I had my mom warn you and your wife about Dorothy's mutt going on our property!"

"Miss Gulch," Henry defended, "I swear, Dorothy's not letting him on your house on purpose. It probably wasn't…"

"I KNOW IT'S THAT MUTT'S FAULT!" Hanna shot out in anger.

"Uncle Henry," Dorothy called out, running towards them both, with Toto coming after her.

Hanna's yelling ceased, as she turned and looked at her 'rival' with a smirking sneer on her face, and her hands on her tipping hips. She smirked at her victim's appearance, "Well, speak of the devil."

Dorothy stopped at them, slowing her pace, as Toto skidded to a halt behind her, peeking behind her boots as he snarled at the sight of Hanna. Ignoring the death glares Hanna and Toto were giving to each other, she asked, looking worried at her uncle, "Uncle Henry, what's going on?" She then glared at Hanna, as she snarled herself, nearly biting the dark haired girl, "And why are you here? I thought you said you'd rather hang yourself than be caught dead on a dirty ol' garbage wasteland like our farm. So why…?"

But before Dorothy could finish her question, Hanna pulled out what appeared to be a few torn dresses, mostly in either of the girls' sizes. She then fumed out, shaking them in front of Dorothy and Henry, "These were my best dresses; they were all dry clean only! Yesterday afternoon, they were outside drying; the maid came back with them, and all torn up like this. She said it might have been done by some sort of animal."

Both looked to each other for an answer, but came out with nothing to one another. Henry then turned to Hanna as he asked, credulously, "And you think Toto's the one responsible for this?"

"Who else would it be then?" Hanna asked, still fuming on about it, and pointed an accusing finger at the small Scotty Dog, "That mutt's had it out for me ever since it bit me!"

Dorothy knelt down to Toto, slowly calming the growling dog out, and glared daggers back at the Gulch girl, "Well, if you'd stop picking on me and him, he wouldn't have to be so defensive when you poke your nose at us."

Sensing a teenage catfight would ensue, and not sure how to prepare for such a bloodbath, Henry got in the middle to quall the fight off, "Now, now, girls! I don't want any of you fightin' on this farm. God knows there's already enough problems going on around here." He then turned towards Gulch as he offered a peace treaty, "Now, Miss Gulch, I don't make much anymore, what with the mortgage bleedin' this farm dry and all. But if given time, Dorothy and my wife might be able to sew yer dresses back…."

"I don't want money, nor do I want your wife or her fixing my dresses," Hanna hissed at him, but then turned to Dorothy as she smirked evilly at Toto; her voice calm but menacing, "I want the dog."

Eyes wide with shock, especially Dorothy's as she knelt down, and scooped up the still-growling dog. She hugged on to him tightly as she asked Miss Gulch in horror, "Toto?"

"Yeah," Hanna sneered, almost venomously, as she glared daggers on to Dorothy in particular as she hissed out more of her plans for the scotty dog, "Your dog. Give him to me; I'll take him to the kennel. They'll probably put him to sleep. As humanely as possible." Both Dorothy and Henry looked to the girl, and to Toto in fear of what would soon come for the poor fellah, but came even worse, as Hanna added, "Believe me, it would be better than what I would do to him."

Cradling Toto, Dorothy took a deep but silent breath as she asked, "And what would you do with him?"

Miss Gulch merely snickered, and further scared poor Dorothy as she answered, "Well… if it were me… I'd catch the beast myself, and give him what he deserves. A very slow, very painful, and my personal favorite, as inhumanely as possible." She crossed her arms and thought mockingly out loud, "Perhaps, I'll toss him in the dryer on full blast."

"Yeah, that would do it," Henry nodded, but sternly pointed out, "But only if you've got the sheriff and a warrant. Which, in either way, I don't see that you have."

Toto barked out viciously, sensing the evil from Hanna, and snarling at her, exposing his fangs at her. The rich girl merely sneered at the dog, though backed away, as she crossed her arms out, and huffed, "Excuses, excuses." She then looked to Dorothy as she shouted out insultingly, "You're just like your parents, Gale: all talk and no bite. That's why they ran away, leaving you here on this worthless death valley you call a family farm. And my mother had to listen to their excuses until they finally ran with their tails between their legs. The losers." She then huffed, as she looked to Dorothy and Toto, "I'll be back for that dog, Gale." And walked to her car, turning the other cheek, but didn't step in until she shouted at them all, "WHEN YOU IDIOTS LEAST EXPECT IT!" And she slammed her door shut, turning on the car, as she sped out of there, digging up dirt and grass, tossing it around as she spun out of the farm, like a bat out of hell.

As soon as Hanna Gulch was gone, Dorothy heaved out a sigh, and placed Toto down back on the ground, as he came running forward only a few feet, and barked at the Camaro disappearing on the highway road. Dorothy looked out ahead, crossing her arms at the retreating form of the car. Her uncle Henry walked up to her, and placed a reassured hand on her shoulder.

She looked to him, as he simply replied, "I know, Child. That girl's just like her mother: a real witch."

* * *

**Afterwards**

After that fuss with Hanna Gulch, Dorothy and Henry began the day with hard farm work. With Dorothy's help, the tractor was running smoothly as it plowed through untilled soil. Dorothy was herding pigs through the pen, with an anxious Toto helping her out. He was barking from the rear, pushing the pigs in while Dorothy helped lead them in peacefully. Once that was done, she closed the gate in, letting the pigs swarm around the pen and swivel in the mud pit. Afterwards, the duo and pup ran in for dinner once Aunt Em called out.

Once inside, they said their prayers and ate, all like a big happy family. Except for the fact that Gulch's daughter had brought up the fact she wanted Toto dead. As Dorothy pecked at her food, she looked to Uncle Henry and Aunt Em, and sighed, deciding to bring up some subjects she needed out, "I think Gulch'll forget all about Toto this time." The two elderly couple had their attention on her, as she went on, "And the farm's been going pretty good; the soil's getting better." She then ate a piece of broccoli as she brought it out finally, "And since we're getting some hired help, I was thinking about our agreement about me staying here for another season."

Uncle Henry cocked an eyebrow as he asked, "You mean, when you go to college?"

Dorothy nodded in agreement, "And if all of it does work out, I'd like to try and get an application to go to Dallas University when it's ready."

"But Dorothy…" Aunt Em asked worried, "I thought you were gonna apply for Kansas State?"

"Yeah, but Hanna's gonna go there anyway, so I figure I'd go somewhere else where she wasn't," Dorothy insisted.

"Dorothy, Child. You can't run away from your problems as easy as you can think," Aunt Em stated. She then pointed out, "And aside from all that, another season is when we need you the most. What with the mortage and all…"

"But that means I'll be stuck here when I'm in college," Dorothy whined out, frustrated at this piece of information.

"But it's only one more season," Henry pointed out.

Dorothy huffed, "That's what you said the last season." She then scooped up her half-eaten meal and went over to the dishes. Before she could leave, she looked to her aunt and uncle, saying, "If you need me, I'll be outside, staring up in the sky… in the middle of nowhere." And walked out, with Toto following after her, as she mumbled, but audible enough for the two to hear, "Where I'll stay for a long time."

The two remained silent as they heard the backdoor close, indicating that Dorothy had left the house. Uncle Henry sighed, as he looked to his wife and said, "Come now, Em. Dorothy's just turned fifteen, a full-body teen now; she's nearly old enough to start planning her life on her own. She can't spend the rest of her life on this farm."

Aunt Em sighed, and smirked a little as she thought aloud, "I guess you're right. Dorothy's not a farm girl, at least not at heart; she's too much like her grandmother."

* * *

**Outside**

**Near the Barn**

Dorothy leaned on the wooden gate, looking out at the horizon in deep thought. It wasn't about what Hanna had said about her mother and father running out on them, considering the farm was close to bankruptcy. It was the fact that they had gotten out of Kansas and out there: the World. It was a huge world out there, with so much to see and do, and possible a chance to make new friends, experiences, adventures, and wonders for her to have and discover. It wasn't that she hated Kansas; it was her dear and beloved home from the moment she was born into it. But as she was getting older, and now a teenager, she longed for more.

Almost sensing what Dorothy was thinking on, Toto walked over to her, and rubbed at her boot, getting her attention. Feeling him against her boot, she looked down at Toto, and smiled, "Oh, Toto, you silly." She knelt down and scratched behind the ear for him, earning a wagging happy tail. She looked at him and asked, "Do you think there's something out there for me? A place just for you, me, and probably Uncle Henry and Auntie Em?"

Toto looked to her in confusion, as she stood up, and looked up at the sky, seeing a flock of birds pass over them, "A place where isn't any trouble? I mean, there's gotta be." She walked around the haystack fields, as she spoke to Toto, "I mean, it's probably a place you can't get to by plane, boat, or car." She leaned on one of the haystacks, and sighed, "A place, I guess… you can only see in your dreams…"

He sighed deeply, laying on the side of the haystack, and looked up at the sky. _Somewhere, over the rainbow, somewhere way up high. There's a land that I've heard of, Once in a lullaby._

She got up from her spot, and walked over to one of the discarded tractor wheels, as she sat down, continuously looking up at the sky and horizon, _somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue. And the dreams that you dare, dreams really do come true._

She walked inside the barn, and spotted the ladder that led up to the second floor, _Someday I'll wish upon a star, and wake up where the clouds are far behind me. _

She then scooped up Toto, as they both climbed up the ladder,_ Where trouble melts like lemon drops, so where you way above the chimney tops. _As soon as they were up there, she set Toto down, and they both walked towards the open window to peek outside. _It's where you'll find me._

She then took off her boots, allowing her toes to wiggle out, as she sat down on the edge of the window, allowing her feet to swing in the air. Toto sat down next to her, as they both looked at the setting sun coming to take a nap for another day to end. _Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly. Birds fly over the rainbow,_ She then looked upward, at the blue sky turning red and orange, _Why then, oh why can I?_

Dorothy then scooped up Toto in her arms, and nuzzled his head with her chin, looking rather saddened, but happy to be with him, as she sighed deeply, _If happy little blue birds fly, beyond where the rainbow lies._ She then looked up at the slowly changing night sky, almost anxious and saddened at the same time, as she asked, "Why can't I?"

* * *

**Next Chapter: Greatest Tornado Ever Known; Not In Kansas Anymore**


End file.
